Rise of the Eight-Year-Olds
by withgirl
Summary: 'A magical mishap turns Regina, Emma, Zelena and Maleficent into eight year olds. With the help of Ruby can Snow survive the night with the four magical power brats'- evilregal2019, [Established SwanQueen, though it's not a major part of the story]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N ' _A magical mishap turns Regina, Emma, Zelena and Maleficent into eight year olds. With the help of Ruby can Snow survive the night with the four magical power brats?'-_ evilregal2019- thank you so much for the prompt, hope it turned out how you imagined :) Just so you know this is probably going to be a two/three part story depending on how the next chapter goes :)**

 **I'm always willing to take any ideas that you guts have, so please feel free to pm me with prompts, or ideas for the stories I already have :)**

 **Please review and let me know what you think and I hope you guys enjoy**

* * *

Snow thanked Ruby for the take-out and made her way back to the apartment.

With Charming, Henry and Neal on a 'week long guy get-away', it had been left to Snow, Emma, Regina, and the now redeemed Maleficent and Zelena to deal with the latest crisis. Snow had decided that she was out of her depth with all the talk of magic, so had offered to get food.

Pushing her key into the lock, the door swung open, only for her to have to dodge a stray ball of green energy.

"What the hell?!" she shouted.

As soon as she turned towards the apartment, she made a sharp intake of breath, as stood before her was three eight-year olds, with another one on the couch reading a book.

"You lose," Emma laughed.

Zelena shook her head, "no I didn't."

"It went out of bounds," Emma pointed at the hallway.

"What is happening?" Snow asked in shock.

"Miss Swan has still not mastered magic, at all," Regina replied in a squeaky yet serious voice, that Snow had to try and not laugh at.

"So you have your memories?" Snow asked cautiously.

"Yes, but they're still acting like eight-year olds," Regina answered without looking up from her book.

Zelena jumped up on the couch and took her sister's book, "stop being so boring," she pouted while flipping through the magical tome.

Regina tried to grab it back, but Zelena was still taller than her, even at this age, "give it back," Regina whined, "I'm trying to find a way to return to normal."

Emma and Maleficent were now playing catch with a fireball, and Emma asked, "why? This is awesome!"

Snow turned to the blonde, and she would be lying if she didn't want at least one of them to stay this way, but shaking her head, she pulled out her phone.

"Yes, dearie?" Gold asked a moment later.

"We have a situation," Snow announced without pretence.

"I thought you were trying to find a solution for the latest crisis."

"This is a different situation," Snow sighed, "Emma, Regina, Zelena and Maleficent are all eight years old."

Gold burst out laughing a few moments, and Snow had to launch forward and pull Emma back when she didn't react fast enough for the latest fireball. Grabbing an oven cloth, she threw on the flaming countertop.

Pointing angrily at the sofa, Emma and Maleficent each hung their heads and sat next to the other two, who were still fighting over the book.

"I have a potion to turn them back, but it will take until tomorrow morning to create," Gold finally answered.

Snow let out an aggravated sigh, grabbing the book from Zelena, and gesturing for her to seat down, the little witch crossed her arms and fell against the back of the couch.

"Okay, can you bring it over when it's complete?" she asked.

"Yes," Gold replied instantly.

"What do you want in return?" she asked sceptically.

"Trust me, this situation is payment enough," he laughed, before hanging up.

"Okay, you'll be back to normal in the morning," Snow sighed.

They each nodded, and Emma hopped up, "can we have lunch now?"

Snow looked over at the door to see the dropped Granny's bag, and nodded.

Five minutes later, they sat for the most surreal meal ever.

"I don't like this," Zelena pouted.

"You asked for it!" Snow growled.

"It's gross!"

Maleficent agreed, as she threw her fork down.

Emma snickered into her grilled cheese, half of which she had given to Regina.

"They're eating," Snow said exasperatedly, though she was still rather dumbfounded that Emma had finally gotten her girlfriend to eat the grilled cheese, _guess not even the most sensible of eight-year-olds like's salad._

"They have nice food," Maleficent whined.

Snow put her head in her hands and sighed, "what do you want then?"

"Ice-cream," Emma said quickly.

Snow looked at the hopeful blonde, and couldn't help but say yes.

Pulling out her phone again she dialled her best friend, "hey Ruby, could you make a delivery?"

* * *

Ten minutes later Ruby walked through the front door, and looked between each person in the room, "oh wow," she laughed.

Emma hopped off her chair, pulling Regina over to her (who rolled her eyes), "did you bring ice-cream?" she asked.

"Oh my God, Snow she's so cute," Ruby cooed.

 _I know,_ Snow thought with a small smile.

"Ice-cream?" Emma urged.

Ruby handed her the bag, and the blonde began rummaging through it, finally finding two pots of ice-cream with plastic spoons, throwing the bag on the floor, she handed one to Regina.

"Emma!" Snow scolded.

Emma pouted, "but mom."

"Pick it up and say thank you," Snow replied, trying desperately not to laugh.

Emma did as she was told with a sigh, handing the bag back to Ruby she grumbled, "thank you."

"Err...your welcome, what happened?"

Regina took the top off her ice-cream, and placed a huge scoop in her mouth, "Emma messed up a spell, isn't that what it usually is anyway?"

Emma hit Regina's arm and gave her a look of faux shock.

"Okay...well...I'll see you later," Ruby said quickly.

"No way," Snow jumped up, "you're staying."

"Why?" Ruby whined, causing the children to snicker.

"I can't run a day care on my own, besides you're supposed to be my friend," Snow pouted.

Ruby stamped her foot and sighed, "fine, but you can't use that again for another year, how long are they going to be like this?"

"Gold said he can bring the potions in the morning."

"Morning?" Ruby asked fearfully.

"Come on Rubes, we can do this," Snow assured.

"Errmm, Snow," Ruby pointed.

"Emma!" Snow shouted, the blonde now had chocolate in her blonde locks, and had a wobbly chin.

"You're mean," she cried.

Maleficent laughed, "You should have dodged."

Snow put her head in her hands again, "Emma, go and wash your hair."

"I can't reach the shower, mom," she pouted.

Snow sighed in frustration, "okay, but I'm not washing anyone else's hair," she cautioned, before pulling her daughter to the bathroom.

Ruby turned to the other three, and gave them a hopeful smile, "hungry?" she asked.

They each nodded, and she began to hand out the child meals Snow had asked for.

"She already ate," Zelena moaned, while pointing at Regina.

"I had half a sandwich," she defended.

"Just worry about your own meals," Ruby tried.

"We need juice," Maleficent pointed out.

Ruby nodded, _reasonable enough,_ she thought.

"What flavour?" she asked, making her way to the kitchen.

"Vimto."

"Orange."

"Blackcurrant."

Ruby looked at the selection, and sighed, "looks like you're all having mixed fruit."

They all sighed collectively and Ruby just ignored them and began searching for glasses.

 _This is going to be a long day._

 **A/N** **Also I changed it to a week get away just to make it more believable :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"You have got to be kidding me," Snow sighed down the phone.

"There's something in the woods that you need to investigate," Gold replied.

"Why can't you do it?"

"I think one favour a day is quite enough don't you? I would recommend taking the wolf with you, her grandmother seems to think that this monster has left a trail. Now if you excuse me I have some ingredients to source."

Snow hung up and scowled at the device only for something else to catch her attention.

"Zelena stop it," Regina cried.

"Stop poking your sister!" Snow scolded as she threw the phone on the coffee table.

"I'm not touching her," Zelena defended, as she held finger half an inch away from Regina's cheek, which the little brunette violently batted away.

"Malificient!" Ruby shouted as she chased a little dragon from the kitchen to the front door. The wolf just about managed to grab her, and after a few moments she switched back to her human form.

Snow put her head in her hands, only to be distracted by someone tugging at her sleeve.

Looking down she saw a blonde slurping at a orange juice box, "who was on the phone?"

Snow looked down at little Emma and couldn't help but feel as though she was being overly cute on purpose.

"Gold, there's some kind of monster in the woods, and obviously we can't deal with the usual way."

"By sending me and Regina? Yeah I think protective services would be all over that," she laughed, revealing a few missing teeth.

Snow knelt down and wiped a bit of juice off the side of her mouth and smiled.

Emma smiled back and asked, "so whose going to the woods?"

"Since your father is unreachable, I suppose Ruby and I are the only options," she sighed.

Ruby walked over and placed Malificient on the couch on the other side of the still bickering sisters.

"For what?" She asked hopefully.

"We need to go and track a monster that has been attacking people in the woods," Snow explained. Ruby looked at each child and nodded vigorously.

"Let's go," she replied instantly.

"You're leaving?" Zelena asked.

"Not for long, can you try and remember that you are all adults for about half an hour?" Snow asked, and half way to the door, she added, "Regina's in charge."

As soon as the door shut three pairs of eyes trained on said child.

* * *

"Don't," Regina shouted,as Zelena nearly knocked a lamp on the floor.

Emma caught it and placed it back, jumping onto the couch she handed Regina a cookie.

"How did you get this?" Regina laughed as she looked at the high cupboard where the Charmings kept the snacks.

"I climbed," she replied as she bit into her own, frowning when she realised that it required more teeth to successfully eat a cookie, she began nibbling at the with her back teeth. "Will you lighten up, Gina?" The blonde laughed.

Regina crossed her arms petulantly, and furrowed her brow, "I'm trying to be the mature one."

"Why?

Regina was about to answer, but closed her mouth, _why am I?_ She thought.

A realisation seemed to suddenly hit Emma. She had been one of the few people who knew the intricate details of Regina's childhood, and even with all of their late night talks Emma was convinced that she wouldn't know the worst of it until they were married.

"You don't know how to have fun, do you?"

Regina sighed and bit into the cookie, "I suppose not as a child."

Emma jumped off the couch and threw the latest book that Regina had been trying to read.

"So I have until morning to teach you, your majesty," Regina giggled at how stupid that sounded in Emma's squeaker voice.

Regina gave her a doubtful look, but jumped off the couch anyway, watching Zelena run past chased by Malificient she laughed and nodded.

"As long as I get to do something to her," she replied as she pointed at her sister.

"A prank it is then."

* * *

"You know that we have to go back in, right?" Snow smirked.

Ruby sighed and stared at the apartment door for a few more seconds.

"Can't we just go back to the forest, it could have had friends," she tried.

Snow just shook her head, and opened the door.

Though she had fully expected chaos; what happened next still scared the living daylights out of her. The moment that she pushed the door open an explosion sounded. Looking down she saw her shirt covered in little strings of coloured paper.

Ruby looked at her friend for a moment, clearly trying to hold back laughter.

"What was that?" Snow asked dramatically.

Ruby walked past her and inspected the door for a moment, and putting on as serious a face as she could, she answered, "Someone taped a party popper to the door."

"Of course they did," she sighed, and then making to walk into the apartment what she saw next left her speechless. The first thing she noticed was that her favourite lamp lay in pieces on the ground, and that Regina was no longer huddled on the couch.

Snow looked at her friend cautiously who gave her an encouraging nod.

As they entered, with Snow batting away string from her shirt, they each inspected the area. Maleficent and Zelena seemed to have taken Regina's place, as they each sat quietly, with the only difference being that they were watching TV.

"Where is Emma and Regina?" Snow sighed, which earned her two shrugs in reply.

Snow put her head in her hands, and was then distracted by the grumbling of her stomach, "I forgot to eat," she realised.

Ruby nodded, this time actually laughing.

"This is not funny Rubes."

"What are you going to do when Neal is eight?" she retorted.

"There will be one of him," she replied with an exasperated sigh.

"Snow calm down, I'll go and look for Emma and Regina, you go and find something to eat."

Snow nodded and made her way over to the kitchen after throwing a cautious look towards the two couch dwellers.

It soon became clear that there was nothing quick and easy to make in the cupboards, which had been why she had ordered from Granny's in the first place, _could this had been avoided if I had just went shopping?_ she internally sighed.

Letting out another sigh, she vaguely heard Ruby shout, 'found you' went she noticed a plate of Carmel apples on the countertop.

"Who made these?" she asked, although she had already picked one up.

Zelena and Maleficent exchanged a knowing look before Zelena replied, "we got hungry so we made Regina magic them up."

"Then why is the plate full?" Snow asked as she inspected the perfectly innocent looking snack.

Zelena thought for a moment, before she lied, "that's the second plate."

"They were locked in the closet," Ruby announced as she pulled the blonde and brunette along with her.

"Mom, don't eat that," Emma ran forward, but it was too late.

A loud crunching noise filled the apartment, and Snow stood in shock for a few moments. Tears began to fall down her face, and she spit the Carmel covered onion onto the floor.

Snow dashed over to the kitchen sink and began to wash out her mouth.

Ruby gave each child an accusatory look, to which Zelena and Maleficent each pointed at Emma and Regina.

"They were trying to prank us," Maleficent announced.

"So you locked them in a closet?" Ruby asked.

"They broke the lamp."

"You broke the lamp," Emma retorted.

"No I did not," Zelena shouted back.

"Enough!" Snow shouted as she threw an oven cloth on the ground, which caught everyone's attention instantly.

"Snow..." Ruby tried to warn.

"You are all adults, now act like it until morning," Snow continued. "And you Madam Mayor, how could you let this happen? I left you in charge."

Regina looked like she about to reply, but stopped short when she realised she didn't have one, and simply hung her head with the other three.

"It's time for bed," Snow announced, which earned her disbelieving looks.

"Snow, it's like eight O'clock," Ruby pointed out in a whisper.

"If they want to act like children, then they can have a bed time."

Ruby nodded in agreement, "alright, you heard the woman, time for bed."

 **A/N Hope you guys enjoyed, the next chapter will probably be the last, so feel free send me ideas of what you would like to see happen.**

 **Thank you again evilregal2019 for the prompt XD**

 **And as always I need to thank my beat QueenApples for her help :)**

 **Reviews would be much appreciated**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

"She's really mad," Emma said solemnly.

"So?" Zelena asked as she stared at the ceiling. She and Maleficent lay side by side, listlessly staring, they had each evidently crashed from the amount of sugar they had eaten after they had first changed.

"She's _my_ mom," the little blonde sat up and said defensively.

"Which brings us back to so," Maleficent chuckled.

Emma narrowed her eyes, and Regina quickly grabbed her arm before she hit one of them, "she's right, we need to make it up to her."

Maleficent began chuckling and said, "wow you are whipped Gina."

Regina let go of Emma's arm, who promptly whacked the other girl.

The dragon sat up and gave each of them a dirty look which was returned instantly.

"We need to make it up to her somehow," Emma said with her determination evident.

Zelena rolled her eyes and sat up with the others, "I'm pretty sure that all you would have to do is call her 'mommy' and she would be happy for years."

"That is a good point," Emma smiled, as she grabbed a piece of paper and wrote it down.

"What are you doing?" Regina sighed, she was having a bad feeling that the blonde was doing something that she had far too much of in her life.

"Operation Make Mom Happy," the little saviour replied, making her girlfriend roll her eyes and fall back against the duvet.

"Don't you think it would make her happy if we just slept like she asked us to?" the mayor suggested.

Emma shook her head, before her eyes widened, "oh my God, she's going to kill dad."

In response the blonde got three tilted heads and she explained, "it's mother's day tomorrow, we must have forgot with everything going on."

"That's impossible," Regina laughed as she grabbed her phone, within a moment her eyes widened, "forget about David, I'm going to kill Henry."

Emma rolled her eyes, with a small smirk at her girlfriend's pout, "one problem at a time Gina."

"So what do you suppose we do?" Maleficent asked with a furrowed brow.

"Well first we need to make up for everything we did to her," Emma announced, "and then I...we need to get her a gift."

"We're not allowed to leave the room, remember?" Zelena replied, having clearly lost interest in the conversation, she continued to stare at the ceiling.

Emma rolled her eyes, "magic," she pointed out, causing Zelena and Maleficent to groan audibly.

"We're tired," Maleficent moaned.

"It's nine O'clock," Regina said sceptically, "besides most of it was your fault so your helping."

"Our fault?" Zelena asked indignantly, "it's the saviour's fault that this happened."

"We already knew that she's inept," Regina defended, the small 'hey' from behind her going ignored. "Now you are going to help us, because I can guarantee that no one in this town would be afraid of you if they heard the stories of what you did under this spell."

* * *

"Snow, wake up," Ruby whispered.

Slowly, the princess opened her eyes, a stiffness in her back telling her that she had fallen asleep on the couch, sitting up she looked around blinking a few times.

Everything in the room seemed to have been fixed, including her lamp, "nothing happened?"

Ruby smirked and shook her head, "one of them came down to fix everything then they were in Emma's room all night, listen I need to go to work."

Snow nodded, not quite believing what the wolf had told her, she said, "thanks Rubes."

The sound of the door closing was accompanied by the teacher switching on the coffee machine, with a huge yawn she tried to stretch away the stiffness, only to be distracted by someone tugging on her sleeve.

 _They'll be adults soon,_ she reminded herself, before looking down to see Emma smiling timidly at her, the other three sat quietly on the couch.

Snow furrowed her brow, and asked sceptically, "what's going on?"

The blonde offered her a gap toothed grin, and said, "it's mother's day."

Snow's eyebrows shot up, she had completely forgotten and honestly she had never had a reason to even think about the date considering that she was more focused on building a relationship with her daughter.

Shea allowed Emma to pull her over to the breakfast table, where there seemed to be some kind of breakfast buffet set out.

The princess took a sit, to find a wrapped present on her plate, "Emma..." she began, only to be handed a folded piece of paper.

Turning it over she found that the blonde had made a card, with 'Happy Mother's Day' written in huge letters, she opened it trying not to cry. She failed as she read the message, 'To Mommy, Hope this is a great day, Love from Emma and Neal.'

"Mommy?" she laughed.

Emma shrugged with a grin and allowed herself to be pulled into a tight hug.

The hug went on for over thirty seconds and Maleficent called, "will you hurry up," to be met with a punch from the two sisters sitting either side of her.

Emma rolled her eyes with a scowl, before she turned back to Snow, "open it," she said excitedly.

Snow smiled down at her daughter, and picked up the box, she ripped through the paper to see a jewellery box. After a moment she lifted the lid to find a golden locket, intricately engraved upon it was the White family crest.

She stared at it, until a small nudge urged her to open it, a huge smile spread across her face as she saw the family picture with everyone in it. The Charming's each smiled broadly, with Zelena and Regina each trying not to roll their eyes. Snow let out a small laugh as she remembered how much convincing this had taken, though looking at it now, she had to admit that it was well worth it.

The bone crushing hug was almost twice as long this time, until Zelena and Maleficent shouted at the same time, "we're hungry!"

S

Once they had all enjoyed their breakfasts, Zelena and Maleficent decided to go back up to bed since Emma and Regina had kept them up all night trying to organise everything.

The eight year old Regina sat once again with her book as Snow and Emma watched TV. The little blonde let out a small yawn, and almost instantly fell asleep on her mother's shoulder.

At the same moment the door burst open, revealing the very flustered Charming men, a huge shushing noise halting them in their steps.

"Mom?" Henry breathed, as he saw the somehow familiar eight year old reading.

Regina looked up at her son with a raised eyebrow, and he knew that he shouldn't dare to make any kind of comments.

Gold walked in a moment later before Regina could reply, and placed four phials on the coffee table.

Regina quickly snatched one up and drank it, a small swirl of magic later, and the regal mayor was back, "thank God," she sighed.

"Errr..." Charming began as he wheeled the push chair further into the apartment, "what happened?"

"Emma messed up a spell, and you forgot mother's day," Snow whispered with narrowed eyes.

"So did you," Charming whispered back, before he furrowed his brow, "why are we whispering."

"Emma didn't sleep last night," Regina answered as she stretched her arms, suddenly craving the caffeine that her child self wasn't allowed. "Henry, can you take two of those potions up to Maleficent and your aunt?"

The boy nodded, "I do have a gift by the way, I just forgot the date," he assured as he made his way up the stairs.

Regina gave him a 'I doubt it' look, and continued to pour her drink.

"You should probably wake Emma up to give her the potion," Regina pointed out.

At that moment, Emma made a cute little sleeping noise, and burrowed further into her mother's side.

"Not yet," she sighed contently.

 **A/N Hey guys, sorry this update took so long, I've been starting too many fics haha**

 **Anyway hope you guys enjoyed and as always reviews would be much appreciated XD**

 **Thanks again to evilregal2019 for the prompt, and as always I need to thank my wonderful beta QueenApples for all her help :)**


End file.
